


a terribly wonderful accident

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it is pure accident, a terribly wonderful, terribly sad accident, but theodosia finds she does not regret meeting aaron burr.





	a terribly wonderful accident

they meet  ~~~~under a starlit sky, her heart bubbling with joy and his heart dripping with regrets.

it is pure accident, a terribly wonderful, terribly sad accident, but theodosia finds she does not regret meeting aaron burr.

she slides up to him gracefully, elegantly, dress soft and warm against her skin, and theo finds her heart saddening because of how utterly  _wretched_ he looks.

he puts a set of money down in front of the bartender, slams his shot glass down and walks out.

theodosia follows him.

he sits down on the bench atop a nearby hill, a wretched man drooping under the weight of his sorrow, and theodosia feels her heat break for him.

"are you okay?" she whispers, the words only to be heard by the stranger's ears.

he does hear them, but only just. turns to face her, quiet, forced calm.

"i am fine." he says.

theodosia smiles and introduces herself. "theodosia prevost," she says. "it is a pleasure to meet you, my friend."

he smiles ─ and it is a genuine smile, one which makes her smile wider than before. 

"aaron burr." he says. "it is a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
